I Thought It was Just a Story
by Enochian Whisperer
Summary: Doctor Who shatters the fourth wall in the Supernatural Universe when Dean's Impala nearly collides with a plummeting TARDIS. Both The Doctor and the Winchesters are in for a hell of a surprise that will rock their own respective worlds.
1. Close Call

The sun had just set, and the sky was still aglow with the essence of twilight. A sleek ebony '67 Chevy glided down a lonely road, engine puttering as it went on its way. Dean Winchester was behind the wheel. His younger brother, Sam, was napping in the passenger's seat. It had been a long, strenuous past couple of days, and the second that Sam was allowed to sleep again, he passed out. Dean glanced over at him. Man, he really worried about the kid sometimes. He wanted to play his cassette tapes, but Sam needed the sleep badly and he had volunteered to take the first driving shift. So he settled for playing the music in his head and he hummed Metallica as contentedly as he could. The older Winchester bobbed his head up and down to the music, kicking out the beat using his thumbs to pat the steering wheel, as he sank into the tune with a smile curling up on his lips.

Dean peered at the clock on his dashboard. It was 7:56. Dean wanted to find the nearest motel and check in, but they were in a rush to get to Sioux Falls. That was two states away. It felt like the Winchesters were chasing the sun, trying to catch up with it, as they sped west-bound. They had barely just left the dusty little town that they camped in for almost a week. Dean sighed. It was going to be another long night. Flying would have been much faster.

Dean remembered when he and Sam had boarded a plane to exorcise a demon. It was the worst flight experience of his life. And he was terrified of planes to begin with. He had sworn that he would never book a flight again (well not until Bobby called asking for that favor, anyway). He wanted to get some shut-eye, but he wouldn't have even been able to do that on a plane. He would much rather guzzle gas and keep his feet safely planted on solid ground. Plus, the thought of leaving his precious Baby behind was painful all by itself. Dean found himself lightly caressing the leather interior of his car. This car was his pride and joy.

A loud roar thundered and a massive object whizzed before his headlights. Dean flinched, jamming his foot on the brakes. The Impala jolted forward, sending Sam flying right out of his sleep only to get snagged by his seatbelt. The object sped by, tumbling and spinning in the air like a top at lightning speed. The old car shuddered, in rebellion to the the screeching tires that grasped the asphalt desperately to pull the vehicle to a stop. Dean could smell burning rubber and feel adrenaline spiking his blood as his Baby groaned.

"WHOA!" Dean gasped, suddenly cutting the wheel because he was about to run them off the road. The Impala skidded to one side, throwing the boys to the right, and tipped. The moment felt suspended, and Dean squeezed his eyes shut, praying. Someone was watching out for Sam and Dean, because the Impala fell back on all fours with a metallic crunch.

Both boys were sucking in and heaving out spastic breaths in the aftershock of their terror.

"What the hell was that?!" Sam rasped.

Dean scrambled to climb out of the car and searched the dimming landscape to the south. Sam threw off his seatbelt -which likely saved his life- and followed Dean. He glanced back at the car. That thing would've taken off the roof of the Impala and killed them both had he not reacted in time. Dean's heart was still kicked in high gear, but he couldn't find what whatever the hell it was that dropped on them so suddenly.

"—I don't know, Sam," Dean managed to get out, after a minute. This whole thing had really shocked him in his socks. He didn't like to admit to weakness, but the near-miss had shaken him. The cooling air made his lips tremble and he struggled to get his breathing under control. Sam, on the other hand, wasn't going to be sleeping on the road again for a while. He was sure of that.

"Dean, I feel dizzy-" Sam croaked, knees buckling a bit. His heart was pounding wildly. The air he was trying to inhale kept getting trapped in his throat. What little air that made it past the choking barrier Sam couldn't keep down long enough. It made him feel light-headed. Dean snapped out of his own sorry state, and rushed to help his younger brother.

"Whoa, whoa, hey-" Dean hooked an arm under his brother's to support him. Dean led him back to the car. "Breathe, Sammy, you gotta breathe-" he instructed firmly as he helped Sam to sit in the passenger's seat. Sam nodded and focused on a pattern, stuttering his chest as he bent to follow it. His head hit the headrest and his eyes turned up to the ceiling before closing. Dean hopping back into his own seat and keyed the ignition. The Impala puttered to life, before dropping to that same steady purr as puffs of exhaust popped from the rear. Dean moved his car to the shoulder and parked it. He looked to Sam again and waited.

After a minute, Sam's breathing was back to normal and his bodily tension was dissolved. He picked his head up and sighed through a whistled hole he formed with his lips.

"I'm good," was the confirmation Dean was looking for. The elder Winchester got out of the car again.

"Awesome, now let's go find out what the hell almost took our heads off," he sparked, slapping the car door shut.

"Whoa, wait, Dean-" Sam followed him out again, "We don't have any idea what we're up against-" He stopped in his tracks and pointed to the line of trees ahead of them. "-Did you even _see_ the thing?"

"Dude, it jumped right out _in front of me_-" Dean retorted.

"And?"

There was a pause. Dean's deep verdant eyes wandered from his brother's fleetingly for a moment, before returning to them.

"... I've never seen anything like it."


	2. An Unexpected Find

Dean huffed and shivered into his jacket. He and Sam had taken flashlights and weapons from the trunk and ventured from the road in pursuit of the UFO.

"Will you stop calling it that?" Dean bit sourly.

"Well until we figure out what it was, that's what it is," Sam defended.

"There's no such thing as UFOs-!" Dean jumped, hissing in pain when a twine of pine branch whipped him in the face. "Or aliens-" he grumbled, tearing the object out of his way.

"I'm just saying, it could be possible."

"No, it couldn't," Dean argued, "All that crap you hear about crop circles and abducted cows- it's just monsters doing all of that stuff. You know that, right?"

"Why would a monster feel compelled to make a crop circle-?"

Dean didn't have a get-go answer to that.

"–Teenagers," was his answer, "Stupid teenagers who have nothing better to do than to rally up all of the alien hunter conspiracy nut jobs out there."

"What about the probe victims-"

"Oh don't even go there-" Dean groaned. The brothers were quiet. Dean was itching to spit back a response though. He couldn't let Sam win this fight.

"... They're in on it," Dean coughed at last.

Sam gave up. Dean could be a stubborn ass sometimes. Better to stop here before he really pissed his brother off. Sam knew he had won this argument anyway. The two siblings continued to sweep the woods with their flashlights in silence. Dean shrugged deeper into his jacket and exhaled.

"I'm about ready to call it a night and shag ass to Bobby's." Sam didn't blame him. It was getting dark out, and it was only common sense to be afraid of the dark, as Dean had reminded him a few years back. They didn't even know what they were looking for. Dean had only described the object as a "blue spinning box-thing". Sam wanted to ask his older brother if maybe he had just imagined the whole spectacle, but he had a nagging feeling about the description he had been given. It sounded vaguely familiar...

Sam sighed, and turned up his flashlight to the sky. He noticed something odd, and he squinted. Among the tangles of branches, he saw that a lot of them were snapped towards the top of the canopy. The damage scratched along the trees in a long sweep.

"Dean. Check it out."

Dean stopped and craned his neck to follow Sam's line of sight. After a swallow, he breathed in slight awe.

"I'll be damned."

The two of them took off, using the scratch of trees' wounds as a guide.

"You better be right about this, Sam," Dean told him gruffly. And just a moment earlier, his big brother trusted his guidance.

"Whatever this thing is, it made a crash landing. I'm pretty sure we'll find it," Sam returned.

The further along they got, the more severe and noticeable the damage was in the trees. The UFO didn't land nicely, that much was certain. Thick boughs were bent, snapped and twisted over, to make way for the thing that came through this way.

A noise halted them. They stayed still, listening to a low hum reverberating in the cool air.

Handguns whipped out and safeties clicked. Cautiously, they proceeded together. Their steps were calculated to avoid making noise as much as possible. Which wasn't easy considering that the forest was laden with dried leaves. Dean held out his EMF detector. It whirred and the red lights blipped back and forth sporadically before maintaining a constant high-pitched whine. The siblings exchanged a glance.

They wove between the trees, zeroing in on the location. Dean had shut off the EMF detector and pocketed it. The low hum was getting louder and it sounded eerie, like a beast moaning in pain. Then it was made clear to them.

Whatever it was, it was tipped haphazardly, cutting into the thick gnarled truck of an ancient tree. It delved a crater into the earth, and it seemed to have torn up the ground before hitting the tree, judging by the mess it left in its wake. It bore a faint glow. It had windows. It was blue. It was a box.

"No." Dean's arm dropped his gun to his side. "No way, man," Dean shook his head in disbelief as he backed away from the large box. "That can't be-"

"I think it is, Dean," Sam swallowed, hardly able to believe it himself. He kept his gun trained on the box. Dean's brows knit together, as he gaped at the display before him.

"_I thought it was just a story_."

Suddenly the doors of the phone booth flew open with a bang. The brothers jumped out of their skins. A shot rang.


	3. Fire in the Hole!

Smoke came billowing out of the box and Sam gawked at the knick that he had punched into the box. It splintered. It wasn't metal, it was wood. He hadn't meant to shoot the box. It was a knee-jerk reaction to the sudden bang of the now-open doors.

Out popped a man with a cry, slinging his arms over the edge of the box, as if he was hanging on for dear life. Stunned, it took the brothers a moment before they sprang into action to pull the man from the wreckage. The man kicked and flailed, simpering awkwardly as Sam and Dean dragged him a safe distance away. They finally came to a rest and set the man down. The man coughed and hacked, gasping for air while the brothers watched, taking this whole thing in. Dean looked back to gazed at the blue box, still spewing a thick pillar of slate-gray smoke. The sign was illuminated and he caught glimpses of it through the haze: "Police Public Call Box", it read.

At last the man could breathe and he gave a contented sigh, facial muscles relaxing as his head dropped on the ground. His brown hair fell in odd splays over his forehead, creeping to his eyes. His eyes fell closed, as though he meant to fall asleep right then and there. Sam could feel a pressure in his chest, a name on his tongue, and his mouth lingered open. But before he could say it, the man suddenly bolted upright and unfurled a shrill, brief scream. He sprang up and rang back for the wreck.

"Doctor!" Sam shouted, pursuing him.

The Doctor was in a sure panic, scrambling to figure out how to douse his time machine. He knew better than to dive back into that death trap, but he really didn't know what to do otherwise. He couldn't let the TARDIS burn up. It would be catastrophic. The Doctor changed his mind in a flash: he had to go back in. He ran at the TARDIS, to give himself momentum for leaping, but before his feet could leave the ground, a pair of arms snagged him and held him fast.

"Doctor!"

The shorter man thrashed in Sam's grip.

"Let go of me!" he rasped in a British accent.

"You can't go back in there!"

"I have to!"

"You're gonna get yourself killed!" Dean snapped, helping Sam to drag The Doctor back from the crash site.

"You're going to get us ALL KILLED!" the short man fought, but he didn't have quite the strength that the Winchesters had. Standing at only five feet and eleven inches, the Winchester boys both had him beat by height as well. Both Winchesters exceeded six feet. When he was yanked back another swing, the Gallifreyan yelped, "WAIT! Let me explain-! If I don't shut down the TARDIS, she's going to go nuclear!"

Ignoring The Doctor's personification of the inanimate object, the boys stopped dragging him.

"What?!"

"The TARDIS-!" The Doctor, "I must've accidentally deactivated the emergency shutdown program during maintenance-! It's meant to cut off the main power supply to the TARDIS' body and keep the energy safely contained in the core reactor!"

The police box groaned again, and the trio looked to see a red glow emanating from the ship's interior.

"That can't be good," Sam said.

"It's not good at ALL!" The Doctor managed to wrench out of the boys' grasps and bolted. The brothers, thrown off by his escape, made chase.

"DOCTOR!"

He had a good head start on them. The Doctor took flight, and leapt up. He climbed over the edge and disappeared into the glowing red haze. The Winchesters, deterred by the smoke, ceased pursuit. This was out of their hands now.

"DOCTOR!" Sam yelled.

Moments later, a roar was heard from within the belly of the beast, and the brothers doubled back. A huge gust of wind whipped up from TARDIS, chasing away the smoke altogether. The red glow faded as well. After that, everything was quiet. Sam and Dean exchanged looks, before carefully approaching the box again.

Out popped The Doctor again, with a smile on his face as he slid to sit on the edge of the box.

"There! Much better now that I fixed it!" The accented man tipped his head bit, dropping his smile a bit, "Well- I didn't really /fix it/-"

"What did you do?" Sam asked, bewildered.

"I turned on the fans~!" The Doctor threw up his arms with enthusiasm that Dean hardly found appropriate.

"So what- the box isn't gonna go 'boom' now, right?" he asked.

"It shouldn't~" The strange man reassured them, "I reconfigured the settings and redirected the TARDIS' priorities to self-mending."

"Self-_mending_?" Sam questioned.

The TARDIS gave a sudden jolt, and The Doctor was thrown off of the ledge. Sam and Dean were able to catch him, luckily, and the doors of the TARDIS swung shut with another bang. In their arms, the time-traveller grinned in awe.

"She's doing it right now," he explained, "She won't let anyone inside, not until she's repaired herself. Happened to me once before." The Doctor glanced between the brothers.

"Wait, so that _thing_," Dean emphasized for the alien-man's benefit, "is _fixing itself_?"

"Correct!"

The Doctor picked himself back up, and the boys let him go. This was too much for Dean to take in all at once. It was going to take a while for him to come to terms with these facts, let alone the fact the The Doctor was a real person after all.

"The only problem is, I don't know how long it will take, so for now, I'm stationary. Stuck here."

There was an awkward pause among the three of them, and the short man's brows knit together in thought. He felt like he was forgetting something.

"Oh!" he jumped suddenly, "I'm sorry, I haven't yet introduced myself!" He broke into a smile once again and shook hands with Sam and Dean. "I'm The Doctor!"

Another pause. Sam and Dean looked to each other once again.

"Doctor-what?" Dean ventured.

The Doctor's smile dropped like a rock.

"What?"

"What?"

"What-what?"

"What, I asked you-"

"No-no-no, _what_?" the short man peered up at Dean in disbelief, "_What_?" he repeated with emphasis, "That's not what you're supposed to say!" he exclaimed exasperatingly, "You're not supposed to say '_what?_'!"

"What the hell does it matter?!"

Sam could have let this carry on a lot longer. Way to drop the ball, Dean. But all at once, he found it hilarious that Dean had just shattered one of The Doctor's famous sequences. He had to stifle a chuckle. The Doctor sounded as if Dean had just broken his Sonic Screwdriver.

"You almost got us killed with that damn UFO of yours!" Dean's voice raised a pitch, alerting the younger Winchester.

"Who!" Sam interrupted at last, and the two men looked up at him. "Doctor _who_?" he directed at the foreign man as politely as he could manage. But The Doctor, ever the child, was not satisfied.

"No, it's too late now," he dismissed Sam's question, turning away and rubbing at the back of his neck, "The moment's been ruined. Never mind."

Dean still held a scowl. What a brat...

The woods were quiet, except for the chirping of crickets and occasional peeping of frogs. It was nearly pitch-black out now. They could only see by their flashlights now. Sam saw breath vapors escaping from each breathing being present. Dean and The Doctor didn't look at each other. But The Doctor caved first, and turned about-face.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, to Dean and Sam both. "I had no control over the TARDIS. Something happened during my flight, my ship went haywire on the scanners and next thing I knew I was nearly thrown over the railing and I was plummeting. I had no control over my landing, and I'm sorry." He spared them each a glance. "I'm glad you weren't hurt. ...It would have been awful."

"It's okay, Doctor," Sam forgave willingly on both their behalves. "We all just got very lucky this time around."

But now they had a predicament on their hands.

"Alright, so what are we gonna do?" Dean asked, now that his head had cooled, "I mean, we need to get a move on and get to Bobby's."

"-But we can't just leave The Doctor here," Sam pitched at his brother, "Call Bobby. Tell him that something came up. We thought we finished the job but we were wrong." Dean rolled his eyes. He was not going to look forward to another earful from their surrogate father. He turned and walked away from them and flicked out his cellphone to make the call.

"I'll be alright-," The Doctor told Sam, to nicely refuse their courtesy, only to get stuck on his name.

"-Sam," the Winchester perched, before flicked a thumb over his shoulder, "That's Dean. We're brothers."

"Sam and Dean-" The Doctor mulled, before another smile grew, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sam."

"Oh, no, the pleasure's all mine," Sam insisted, "–Believe me, you have _no idea_."

And The Doctor didn't.

He had no idea at all.

* * *

**Hey guys~ So here's the deal. I'm actually working on three Supernatural fics simultaneously (this one, "_Friend or Foe?_" [also a SuperWho crossover], and "_Wavelength Discord_"), so my update plan will be a bit haphazard. I plan to rotate between each fic and update chapter by chapter as I go along. Hopefully. Or I may just update by how long a fic plot holds my interest.;;;**

**But between school looming on the horizon and work, I can't promise immediate updates.**


	4. Slumber Party

Dean wasn't the least bit thrilled about having to camp out another night in the dusty little town. I mean what kind of town has a motel but no bar? At least a bar would have been sufficient enough compensation for the lack of entertainment around here. Seriously, what was wrong with this place? Not only that, but Dean felt _so_ weird about having to check _back in_ at the same motel with an additional man. The subtle, but pointed look the receptionist had given them bristled the Winchester's skin. Sam had insisted on sleeping on the floor in their room. Dean and the Doctor could have the two beds. As grown men, they couldn't ever _possibly_ share beds. No way, no sir. It was completely out of the question. Although Dean argued that his brother should have the other bed, Sam had retorted that he knew how pissy Dean got when he woke up sore and he didn't want to deal with his brother's twisted up panties in the morning. That pretty much sealed the deal. In the midst of their squabble, the Doctor had just stood off to the side, feeling extremely misplaced during this exchange. He had resorted to observing the plain wall decor in a feeble motion of avoidance. When their bickering ended, the Doctor clapped his hand, spinning from the wall.

"Great! Now that that's settled-"

"Sorry, Doctor," Sam sighed, suddenly a bit ashamed for displaying such childishness in front of the alien-man.

"Oh no-no, it's fine," the Doctor responded with some compassion, "What more can you expect from two brothers? Arguments are a sort of prerequisite among siblings. Really, Sam, it's fine," he nodded. The younger brother twitched an appreciative half-smile at him in return.

"Alright, well I dunno about you guys-" Dean flopped onto his bed, "But I'm calling lights-out early." He burrowed himself under the blankets, and he slid a knife under his pillow as was custom. As Dean had told Sam once before, it was a precautionary measure, _not_ "fear". His fingers remained curled around the hilt. He was far too used to sleeping on his stomach. "So keep it down, girls," he mumbled against the pillow to Sam and the Doctor. The two men exchanged looks. They agreed to knock off for the night as well.

Dean awoke when nature called. He instantly recognized Sam's soft snoring coming from the foot of his own bed. It was dark in the room, but in the dimness, he could see the Doctor's sleeping figure on the neighboring bed. How could he sleep like that? The man hadn't even removed his shoes. He was fully dressed and lying flat on his back. His hands were folded over his stomach. Geez, he looked like he was on his deathbed. Dean shimmied out of his nest of blankets and moseyed off to the bathroom.

When he cam back out, he started.

The Doctor looked up from where he was now sitting at the edge of his bed. His legs were crossed, hands were still folded, and he had been lost in thought prior to.

"Hello Dean."

"What are you doing up?" Dean asked. It kind of bothered him how the Doctor had greeted him. It reminded him of a certain friend of his and Sam's.

"Couldn't sleep," the Doctor answered back, and he shifted to get a little more comfortable, "I'm too wound up."

"Ever try warm milk?" Dean offered with a drip of humored sarcasm.

"Does that work?" The Doctor's head turned up more. Clearly the joke passed right over his head. Yep. Dean nearly rolled his eyes. He was just like Cas.

"Yeah, I guess," the hunter shrugged a bit.

"That's too bad."

"Huh-? Why?"

"I don't like milk."

Dean stared dumbly at the Doctor.

"...What?"

Sam tossed in his sleep, a warning flag that the two should lower their voices. Their conversation was curbed.

"_Well, I don't what to tell you_," Dean admitted in a lower voice.

"_I'll be fine, Dean_," the Doctor assured him, "_Get your sleep. You humans need it far more than I do._"

Being called a "human" ticked Dean off. It made him feel inferior next to this— whatever he was– Time Lord. What the difference between the Doctor and himself, anyway? the Doctor seemed pretty human to him. The older Winchester didn't follow the Doctor's adventures as avidly as Sam did, so his ignorance on the topic only stunted his ability to counter the alien-man. He was gonna have to ask Sam to get him up to speed on Doctor Who in the morning. This left him with a wide open question though: was the Doctor even aware of the worldwide program that enraptured a surplus of viewers by the thousands, if not _millions_?

Just thinking about it tired the Winchester brother. This was only getting trippier by the minute. He didnt argue with the Doctor. His head hit the pillow again and he buried himself. He passed out with his hand still wrapped around the knife.


	5. Out For A Bite

**Good news! I feel hella motivated to write, so you can expect some more frequent updates. Albeit they may be smaller chapter updates, but happy reading~**

* * *

Sam slept soundly, even through Dean's conversation with the Doctor. He didn't catch a word of it. Not that he really missed out on anything anyway. His joints felt stiff, but after stretching and cracking some bones he felt much better. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking up over the foot of the bed. Dean's sleeping figure rose and dipped with each slumbered breath. The younger brother's eyes then looked to see the Doctor (still) sitting at the edge of his own bed. He opened his mouth to speak, but the Doctor out a finger to his lips in a mute shush. Sam picked himself up and crept closer.

"Did you sleep well, Sam?" the alien-man whispered.

"Like a log," Sam muttered back.

"Good. I think breakfast should be in order pretty soon~" the strange man straightened his bow tie and fixed his posture.

"Yeah, agreed," Sam looked over his shoulder at Dean, but when he went to go wake up the comatose man, the Doctor stopped him.

"Why don't we let your brother sleep?"

"Oh, no, Dean would get pissed if I let him sleep in."

"I think he needs the extra winks," the Doctor said pointedly. Sam's eyes returned to Dean. He didn't argue further. The Doctor waited by the door while Sam got ready, and then they slipped out of the motel together.

One plus about this town was that everything was close by. There was a rinky-dink diner just down the street, so they walked. Sam didn't want to touch the Impala anyway, not until his brother gave her a once-over. Their near-collision could have worn down the treads, and the hard landing after almost tipping could have done some damage too. And Sam wasn't the most proficient mechanic. Dean would know what to look out for.

The two men were seated by the same redhead waitress who serviced Sam and his brother the day before.

"Oh, you're back!" the waitress remarked to Sam's chagrin expression. He wasn't sure, but he had a feeling that she had the hots for him. The Doctor didn't seem to notice. He was too busy taking in his surroundings. The diner wasn't exactly kosher, but it sufficed. The food was actually pretty good. Sam in turn noticed her expression change to one of immense surprise. Damn. She recognized the Doctor.

"Um, sorry to ask-" she began in a manner that reminded Sam too much of Becky Rosen to his dismay. "-But are you Matt Smith?"

The Doctor whipped his head around.

"Hm? Who?"

"—Oh," the girl understood right away, "Sorry, you just look _so much _like the actor—You sound just like him too, holy crap, I swear."

"Actor-?" the Gallifreyan's forehead crinkled up in question.

"Yeah, you know~ from BBC's Doctor-"

"HEY!" Sam cut in, scaring the girl out of her socks, "Uh- are you gonna seat us, or what?"

"Oh god! Right, I'm really sorry-"

Sam had been afraid that bringing the Doctor out in public would be a bad idea— He was regretting this a lot. As the Doctor was following the waitress' lead, Sam snagged him by the arm.

"Uh- actually, we changed our minds- we're gonna head out-"

"Oh god-" the girl repeated in a panic, "-Oh god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Sam practically hauled the shorter man from the establishment, but not with first seeing the girl snap a picture of them on her phone, in a desperate attempt to catch proof of a likely wildly exaggerated story that would soon spread among friends like wildfire.

Sam ushered the Doctor further up the street and they settled on convenience store confectioneries instead. They didn't have any issues here, thankfully.

"Sam, what was that before?" the Doctor almost demanded as they left with a bag of edibles in hand.

"What was what?" Sam wished that they didn't need to have this conversation.

"That poor girl didn't do anything and you scared her," the man in the tweed jacket pressed, "Who's Matt Smith?"

"Just- some guy."

"_What_ guy?"

Sam stopped walking.

"He's an actor. Who looks a _lot_ like you."

"Okay, and what was the problem with this person looking like me?"

"—It's complicated-"

"And another thing, Sam," the Doctor continued his inquiry. "...How did you know my name before I got 'round to introducing myself?"

That question was final. Indeed, Sam had called the Doctor's name in a flurry of panic when the TARDIS was burning. He couldn't deny that.

"-I didn't." And yet Sam maneuvered evasively regardless.

"Yes you did," the Doctor responded firmly, "Sam, what aren't you telling me? I have a right to know-"

Sam was stuck. He didn't know what to say.

"You know, you found me in a police box," the shorter man continued, "So why not call me 'Officer'? Why 'Doctor'?"

Sam found his escape, thanks to these incredible questions.

"–You fell from the _sky_, Doctor. I just figured that you must be a- a scientist or something-"

After a hesitation, he answered with a pop of his shoulders, "Oh. ...Right, I see."

Sam felt relieved. The Doctor seemed appeased with this answer, and more importantly, he seemed to have forgotten this "Matt Smith" character completely. The Doctor then spun on his heels and went onward. "Well, let's get going then~"

Sam's relief didn't linger though. If there was one thing that the Doctor was good at, it was putting on an act. For all he knew, the Doctor probably thought that Sam could be some kind of adversary. He and Dean wouldn't be able to keep the Doctor in the dark about this forever. They would try though. Sam huffed and followed the Doctor back to the motel.


End file.
